A Slice of our Lives
by Clover Lass
Summary: A slice of life fanfic about vocaloid and utauloids, enjoying their life! Not a lot of drama, but a lot of fun! Rated T for suggestive themes and... I don't know, other stuff?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi FanFiction Vocaloid fans! This is Clover Lass. I always thought that the vocaloid characters would make a great Slice of Life. So, I'm giving it a try. Please make sure to review! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Vocaloid or it's characters, or anything related.**

**So, please Enjoy!**

A Slice of our Lives - Chapter 1 - We're Moving In!

Miku's POV

I woke up with a long yawn. Sitting up, I stretched my arms above my head, then rubbed my eyes sleepily. What time was it? No morning light was coming through my windows. Reaching over to my night table, I patted lazily around on it with one hand until I felt an oblong object I took to be my clock. Pulling it over to my face, my eyes widened.

2:32 am, read the LCD screen. I sighed and lay back down. Five seconds later, I was up and out- no way could I go back to bed now. I crept out of my room, deciding to wander the house of the Vocaloid mansion. We had moved in only three days ago, and the place was quite old. It had been totally renovated before we moved in, but rumors about the place were swarming through us quickly. I felt a bit scared, it was really dark. But isn't that what makes it fun?

Suddenly a stupid idea came to me- go into the rooms of the others! Why not?

I decided to go to Len's room first- it was right next to mine. He had hung a sign on the door that took me a while to make out in such dim lighting- NO TRESSPASSERS. The spooky effect was ruined by a squishy kitty sticker on the NO- Rin, of course. I gently, quietly fiddled with the doorknob, then pushed lightly on the door. A loud squeak caused me to pause, holding my breath. A second later, I was in.

Bananas, and lots of them. He had a hand of bananas on his desk, And a picture of them next to it. Looking over his desk, he even had banana shaped erasers. What a nerd! I was a little hungry, so I took one.

I walked over to his bed, where he was quietly breathing in his sleep. In his sleep, he was curled up in yellow and white striped pajamas. His yellow hair was all messy, and his eyelashes brushed his cheeks. His lips slightly parted, he breathed tiny, whisper breaths. I almost giggled out loud- he looked like a girl! Very, very cute! I left quickly, I was sure I'd squeal if I stayed any longer.

The second I walked out from Len's door, I bumped into to something! My breath hitched in fear and I quickly jumped back. So did it. It was Rin, looking just as shocked as me.

"Rin!" I whisper shouted, "what are you-"

"Shhhh!" She hissed, grabbing my hand and pulling me into the hallway. She stared at me, arms crossed. She was wearing a pale blue nightgown with spaghetti straps. The hem only reached to her knees. I thought it was cute, I was about to ask where she'd got it when she interrupted my thoughts.

"So, what were you doing in my brother's room, Miku?" She eyed me curiously. I suddenly felt my face go hot- I can't even understand what it must seem like from her point of view!

"I-I woke up, and I didn't know what to do, so I just- I…" I trailed off when I realized how dumb that sounded. Rin raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, I don't really care, but as long as you are not stalking him or anything."

"No, no!" I shook my head furiously. If it wasn't so dark, I bet Rin would tease me for how red my cheeks must be. A thought suddenly occurred to me.

"Wait, why were you sneaking into your brother's room?" Rin let go of her signature grin- I immediately wished I hadn't asked. She proudly showed me a yellow bag I hadn't noticed she had been holding.

"What is it?" I asked cautiously. Rin's grin widened as she opened it and showed me it's contents. Foundation, glosses, lipsticks, mascara, blush, eye shadow, the works. But why was Rin bringing it into her brother's- oh. My eyes widened at her, and her grin grew even more, if possible. I smiled too- I couldn't help it!

"Wanna help out?" She asked, a gleam in her eyes. I felt my mind argue. Shouldn't I just go to bed? It was such an unusual hour to be up at… One look at Rin's glowing, evil face sealed the deal.

"Definitively! " I responded. Rin gave me a curt nod, and we were about to open Len's door when-

Haku's POV

"N-Neru!" I gasped. I shuddered with fear and disgust. My hands gripped the chair I was standing on tightly, so tightly I lost feeling. A burst of blonde rushed into the kitchen/dining room.

"Don't tell me, another one!" She stated furiously. Swallowing, I nodded.

"Where is the little vermin," She hissed, grabbing one of the empty cardboard boxes on the unstable table. The table wobbled precariously, threatening to spill all of the other boxes stacked on it. We had moved in to this tiny, disgusting apartment three days ago, and Neru had a problem with it from the start. The place was small, grimy and worn down. I didn't care for it either, but who were we to complain? At least we were officially recognized! We had been trying to be officially recognized for years, Neru and I. And finally, when we were, they gave us this place. Neru has already written twelve- no, thirteen - letters to them, but they havn't responded. The place isn't so bad- we have running water and electricity. Yes, there's no hot water, and we lose power twice daily, but it could be worse. The only real problem I had with the place were the-

"RAT!" I screeched as I pointed with a trembling hand. Neru swung around and chased the furry critter as it darted across the floor. I let out a piercing scream as it darted under the chair I was so precariously perched on.

"Haku watch out!" Neru cried as she sprinted around me, causing the chair to wobble. I clung tightly to the wood, my nails making dent marks.

"GOT IT!" Neru cried with pride as she brought the box down on the rat. She held it down firmly as it struggled inside the cardboard prison cell she had created. I breathed a huge sigh of relief as I gently lowered myself to the ground. Still shaking, I walked over and stared wide eyed at the box.

"Now how do we get it out, Neru?" I asked. Neru seemed exhausted, and just waved her hand at me. I gave her some space gladly. You would never think that Neru was one to work, but she had been sending emails every other hour complaining, while hunting down the things in the apartment in her spare time. On the first day, I was greeted by a raccoon on my bed. Yesterday, we found a dead possum in a cabinet. Today it was four- no, five – rats! This place was getting more nightmarish by the day. Neru was driving herself nuts trying to get them to move us into a better place.

It seemed Neru had finally caught her breath. "I don't know, I think we will just push the box out of the door, and let it go in the hall." I nodded. It took five minutes with all the care we took to make sure the rat didn't escape again, but we got the box into the hallway. We both left the box and cowered behind our door when Crazy Harry came down the hallway. We had an unpleasant first impression of him when we moved in, when he started yelling at us, talking about how the world was going to end. We keep our distance now. When he left, Neru kicked the box on its side, and before I could see what direction the creature scrambled away to, she slammed the door shut. Heaving a sigh, she leaned her small frame against the door, exhausted. I stared at her- her eyes had dark circles underneath them and her hair looked unwashed. This place was driving her nuts.

"That's the last straw," She huffed irritably. "Haku, go pack your stuff. We're moving out tonight."

"Wh-what? To where?" I stared at her wide eyed.

"I don't know, I'll figure it out, okay? Don't worry about a thing. Just go pack your stuff, I'll help out in a minute. I have an email to write. This apartment is officially abandoned!" She exclaimed. I nodded. Neru was not one to argue with.

She noticed my worried expression and laughed a little. "Seriously, Haku, it's cool! I'll figure something out by dinner! So, trust me, okay?" She looked up at me. Her eyes were determined. I smiled. Once Neru is determined, there's no stopping her.

Suddenly, dark.

"SHIT!" Exclaimed Neru. The power was out again.

"Haku, can you find the fuse box?"

"It's in the corner, ri- EYAAAAAA!"

"What!? Haku?"

"Neru, something ran by my leg!"

"We are so DONE with this place!"

Miku's POV

I stared in shock at the light on downstairs. I looked at Rin next to me, who was looking at me with the same expression.

"What is that?" I whisper shouted in fear. She shook her head frantically, unsure. The adrenaline, fear and mystery drew us in, and we both seemed to know that we had to investigate. Slowly, quietly we descended the stairs, abandoning Len's door. I was right behind Rin, clinging fearfully to the back of her nightgown. The rustling of our pajamas was too loud against the silence of the night. I swallowed, frightened. We had reached the bottom of the stairs. I let go of Rin to let her go ahead of me. The light seemed to be coming from the kitchen, so we cowardly tiptoed across our own floors until we were right by the open door.

"You look," Rin whispered to me. I shook my head quickly.

"No way, you look first!" I said.

We both stared at each other, Rin still clutching the yellow makeup bag. After a minute, Rin gave a frightened but determined nod.

"Alright, scaredy-pants, I'll look." She whispered to me. Taking a breath, she gently edged herself to the door, back still pressed against the wall. I held my breath. Slowly, the slowest I've ever seen her move, Rin peeked around the corner. I felt light-headed- I had forgotten to breath. Then, I watched Rin seem to relax. She turned to me with a smile.

"Miku," she giggled quietly, "take a look!" Confused, I slowly looked around the corner. I turned to Rin, who was smiling. Then I turned back to the scene. Rin and I walked into the kitchen.

"Gumi?" I asked. The green-haired girl in the seat jumped in shock at my voice, pulling her headphones off.

"Miku? Rin?" She asked, staring at us. Gumi was sitting at the kitchen table with a pair of headphones attached to her laptop computer. She looked at us with wide green eyes. She was wearing a green nightgown, similar to Rin's, but with little carrots printed on it. I tilted my head at the sight.

"What… what are you doing?" I asked. Rin gave a little laugh.

"Oh," she said, settling down a little, "I was watching anime. Why?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Gumi-chan," Rin giggled, "do you know what time it is?" Gumi looked puzzled. Turning away from her computer, she looked at the clock on the wall and gasped.

"Oh my… I didn't realize it was that late! I've been here since nine!" I stared. It was 2:54. I gave a sigh.

"So, you didn't realize how much time had passed, how dark it was outside, or the lack of people running around?" Gumi just shrugged.

Rin started laughing. Gumi smiled at Rin's laughter, cheeks pink with the mild embarrassment of being caught in such a stupid situation. I laughed along, Gumi's face was so cute! That reminded me…

"Hey Gumi, do you want to help us with something?" Rin looked at me, and then smiled when she understood.

"Yeah yeah, Gumi, want to help us?" Gumi gave us a curious look.

Five minutes later, I was helping Rin and Gumi apply blush and mascara to a sleeping shota. Rin was trying so hard not to laugh, and Gumi was biting her lip so hard it left a mark. I have to say, I was having the same problem. A little giggle got loose from me when Gumi drew a carrot on Len's cheek with eyeliner. Rin's eyes watered, but it was too much for her. She burst into laughter, Gumi along with her. I wanted to tell them to stop, that we'd get in trouble, but It's hard to do that when you are also laughing. I laughed so hard my ribs ached. Suddenly, Len's door flung open.

Meiko, Kaito, Luka, Lily, Miki, Gakupo and Iroha all stared at us. Meiko, Luka, Gakupo and Lily were feeding us with condescending glares, Kaito and Iroha with approving smiles, and Miki simply half-awake, half- asleep, too tired to even realize anything but that she was awake. Our laughter stopped. I turned to look at Len- he was still fast asleep! We had woken the entire Vocaloid Mansion exept him.

That night we were scolded fiercely and given pats of approval. By the time I went back to bed, It was 3:30 am exactly. I drifted to sleep almost immediately.

The next morning I awoke to a shrill girl's scream. I immediately jumped out of bed and ran into the hallway, to find that the rest of the population of our mansion had done the same.

"Where did it come from?" I heard Lily ask.

"The bathroom!" Kaito cried. The swarm of us rushed there, cramming to look through the door. I heard Rin laughing in front of me. I squeezed up next to her and saw the only person who wasn't woken up last night staring at his reflection in shock. Len, with red glossy lips, pink cheeks, long dark eyelashes and a carrot on his cheek was the one who had let out the feminine shriek. I stifled a giggle. It appeared that, when everyone was scolding us, they had forgotten to wake Len and tell him about his face.

Teto's POV

"Pleeeeeeease?" I begged Ruko as I kneeled in front of her, hands clasped. "Oh please please please? Just this once! I swear!" She looked down at me condescendingly.

"I thought Momo already said no?"

"That's why I'm asking you to convince her!" I was trying so hard! I heard the door open.

"No!" I gasped. I grabbed Momo's leg before she could step outside. Shocked , she stared down at me. I looked up with my best puppy eyes.

"Momo, please please please buy French bread? I will love you forever!" I heard Ruko laugh a little from the couch. Momo gently shook her head, then helped me up from the ground. I gave her my saddest look and she sighed.

"Look," she said, "you asked me to buy some on my last shopping trip, so I bought enough for two weeks. So what did I tell you to do?"

I quickly averted my eyes. "To not eat it all in a week," I said quietly.

"And what did you do?"

I hung my head shamefully. "Ate it all in a week," I mumbled.

"Exactly. So do you think I should buy you more bread now?"

"Yes!" I shouted, my head snapping back up to look at the robot with pleading eyes. She stared at me shocked for a second. Momo was having trouble finding what she should say- she wasn't one for discipline.

"Momo," Said a synthetic voice behind me, "you can't give in again." I turned around to see Defoko with her blank expression. My lower lip quivered.

"But," I protested to the purple girl, "Momo's got peaches on the shopping list! She bought plenty of those last time, too!" Defoko looked around me and raised an eyebrow at the small pink haired girl in the door way. Momo didn't look her in the eye, and stuttered,

"I, I think you are doing what you shouldn't do!"

Defoko planted her hands on her hips. "If I get real, I'll go even further."

I sighed as I went to join Ruko on the couch. " You two are indeed stupid."

I plopped down next to Ruko before letting my head rest on her shoulder. "Ruko, aren't you going to argue for what you want on Momo's shopping list?" I asked her, looking up at her face. She shook her head.

"No, I bribed her in advance for coffee beans for my coffee grinder." She sipped on some coffee as we spoke. I gasped.

"How did you manage to do that?" She grinned at me.

"I had a peach." That was all I needed to know.

"Anyways," I overheard Defoko saying, "don't we need more rice? I think we're running low." Momo narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Uta, we have two bags in the kitchen!"

"Oh? Then, excuse me." Defoko immediately left, to go cook some we-all-know-what. I sighed. I loved everyone here, but our food preferences differed strongly. One time, Ritsu made a bet with Defoko and Defoko lost, so Defoko had to cook all of his meals for a week. Let's just say, Ritsu hasn't eaten rice since.

And that was three months ago.

Momo sighed at the doorway. "Okay, I think I'll go shopping tomorrow. It's a bit late now anyways. Isn't it almost time for dinner?"

"Ah, that's right," I said, looking at the clock above the tv.

"Alright then, I'll go prepare the meal with Defoko then." Momo shut the door behind her and went to the kitchen, following the scent of rice. I sighed and was prepared to fall asleep on Ruko's shoulder when I heard a frantic 'wait!' from upstairs.

I watched Ritsu trip over his own dress as he ran down the stairs. Sudddenly, he stepped down and his leg went through the stair beneath him. He let out a startled cry.

"What! What's going on!" Sukone Tei cried as she ran out of the bathroom, holding a long cucumber as a weapon. Her large red eyes darted around the room. Ruko stared in shock at the scene. Thinking about it a bit, since when had Tei been in the bathroom?

I quickly stood up. "Nothing's wrong, Tei, put the cucumber down. Ritsu just broke a stair." Tei lowered her cucumber, but refused to put it away. Both she and I went to the stairs, where we helped Ritsu up. He upsettedly sighed.

"I forgot, the stairs aren't reinforced yet."

"No," I said, "we'll do it soon. We only moved in three days ago, the same time as the Vocaloids and Fanloids moved into their new places. Until we get the stairs reinforced, are you sure you can't just remove your rockets, they weigh a lot-"

"No!" Ritsu gasped, blushing furiously. His hands went up to cover his 'chest'. "They're as much a part of me as 'yours' are of you."

It was my turn to blush. "Oh, okay."

We went downstairs, the three of us. Ritsu looked around sadly as he brushed the dirt off his gothic dress. "Momo's already left for shopping, hasn't she?"

Tei answered for me as she gently brushed the hair of her Len Kagemine doll- wait, when did she get that? "No, she decided to go tomorrow instead."

"Tei, you weren't even here when she said that!" I gasped, staring at her. I nervously played with one of my pink drills. I could use a piece of French bread right about now. Tei shrugged.

"Word spreads," She said. My eyes bugged. In less than 5 minutes?

We turned to look at Ritsu when he irritably stomped on the ground. "Shoot," he whined, "we're out of cabagge again!" He looked down.

"Ritsu!" a male voice called. My older brother Ted ran in from the kitchen. "You've set another fire!" He gasped. I turned to stare at Ritsu in shock. His face turned red.

"Ritsu, what did you do!?" Ruko cried as she ran into the kitchen to help stop the fire. He glared at me.

"It's not my fault, It's the darn Vocaloid poster's fault! It refused to burn satisfactorily in the oven, so I tried the stove…" Tei smiled at Ritsu. Was she proud of him or something? Suddenly her face turned dark.

"Ritsu, was Len in the poster?" She growled. Ritsu gulped, staring wide eyed at the yandere.

Ruko, Ted, Defoko and Momo ran into the living room.

"Ritsu!" Ruko and Ted looked mad. Defoko followed them with a slightly irritated mood. Momo jumped in front of them to come to the boy's defense.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to!" Momo gasped.

"He set the smoke alarm off yesterday, Momo." Defoko said cooly.

Tei glared. "Was Len in the poster? Was he!?"

"Uhh…" Ritsu looked away.

"How dare you!" Tei cried as she reached down to strangle the feminine boy. Ritsu ducked out of the way, crashing into Ruko, who fell over onto Ted, who grabbed Defoko for balance, who bumped into Momo, who crashed into me, and I grabbed Tei, taking her down with me.

All of us lay on the floor in a pile, when our front door burst open. In came a short blond girl and a shy white-haired woman with many pieces of luggage. The white-haired woman shyly hid behind the blond. Then, the blond made an announcement to all of us Utaus on the floor-

"I am am Neru Akita, this is Haku, and we're moving in!"

**So, did you like it? I hope so, longest thing I've ever written in three hours! I did it all on a whim. All characters introduced or mentioned are the ones I'll write about, I don't know any others. Please, please Review! I LOVE to hear comments! I hope you enjoyed! P.s. Get Teto some French bread, she's desperate!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! I got reviews! I was so happy to see them ****. I'm sorry, I was planning to write this earlier but I get less time on my computer then I'd like. However, I'm still working on it! Thanks for reading, and as always, I own nothing.**

Chapter 2- Power's out!

Ruko's POV

I stared at them. They stared at us, or, the pile of utaus on the rug. Or at least, the white-haired woman did. The blond was too busy inspecting the contents of our home. She looked our living room up and down, gave it a slightly approving nod, and then headed to the kitchen.

I would have liked to stand up, but a very heavy weight was crushing me. I realized I couldn't breath well and struggled, gasping.

"Shoot! Sorry, Ruko." Said a voice above me, and I felt the heavy weight leave me, and I inhaled profusely, coughing. A blurry face was in front of me.

"Oh, come on, it's just twenty five tons. Get up!" The impatient Ritsu that had fallen on me now yanked me up in a terribly painful way. When I stood, I'm sure everyone in the house heard the terrible crack that killed my spine. I bit my lip. Ritsu brushed his gothic dress off. I looked at the door. The white haired woman was still standing there, meek as a mouse.

"HEY HAKU, THEY HAVE THREE BATHROOMS!" A voice shouted from upstairs. I looked- the short blonde girl with the side ponytail was gleefully touring our house. I looked at everyone else- they all were helping each other up, or brushing themselves off. Whatever complaints they had about each other were forgotten, in the shock of the strangers in our home. But, no one moved. I decided I might as well do something- this was cutting into my naptime.

I went up to the woman still in out doorway. I smiled at her kindly, so as not to scare her. She already looked like she wanted to run off.

"Hi," I said, "I'm Ruko Yokune. Who are you?"

She swallowed, then answered, "Haku Yowane." I nodded.

"How old are you?"

"uh…" She didn't seem to want to answer. So she was one of those, huh? I mentally sighed, but didn't say anything.

"How, how old are you?" She asked meekly.

"Twelve," I answered honestly. She looked up at me is shock. I gave a nervous laugh. "Yeah, a lot of people do that." She suddenly seemed embarrassed by her actions and looked down, face red. This was tough! I looked at the rest of the utauloids behind me for support, but they all just stared at me. Teto even waved me on! I glared at her, and she huffed and walked over. Walking right in front of me, she stuck her hand out in front of Haku's face, causing the woman to jump back, startled.

"Hi, I'm Teto! Are you gonna live here now? Do you like French bread? Are you a new utau? Who's your friend? Is she an utau? Is she even a she? Are you a she? I mean, we have a few of those..."

"Teto!" I whacked the back of her head with Tei's cucumber. She turned around and glared at me. "What was that for?" She whined, rubbing the back of her head.

"Look, you're scaring her!" Teto looked at Haku- she was even paler than she first appeared, and because it seemed impossible, I got worried. "Also, don't say such rude things about Ritsu, he is what he is!"

"Hey!" Ritsu said behind me, "She was talking about you too-"

"Shush!" I hissed at him. He snarled at me.

I gently took Haku's arm and led her to our couch. "So," I asked, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

She was about to answer when her blonde friend came running down the stairs.

"Shoot! I'm late for work!"

Rin's POV

"Shoot!" Meiko shouted, running down the stairs, "I'm late for work!"

"Meiko, you're always late!" Kaito said from the couch, where he lazily flipped through channels on the flatscreen. Meiko didn't even answer him with a snarl- she was out the door and headed straight to the garage.

"Wait!" Gakupo yelled, running in from the kitchen. He ran to the door and yelled out, "Lily and Len took your car, she was gonna teach him how to drive!"

"NOOOOO!" I heard her yell. I laughed at everyone's stupidity.

"Gakupo," I said, "Len already knows how to drive! We have the roadroller, you know!" He glared at me.

"I meant 'proper' driving, Rin."

"You look like a woman," I retorted.

Suddenly, Meiko let out a victory cry. I heard the rumble of a familiar engine… no, she wouldn't! I ran to the door and stared in shock as MY big, yellow roadroller was backed out of the driveway and sped off south. My mouth dropped open. After twenty minutes, Len pulled me away from the door. Wait a second… Len?

"Len, what are you doing here?" I said. He looked at me, puzzled.

"Uhh, breathing, I guess."

"Smartass," I huffed. "Wait, I thought Lily was taking you out for driving lessons." He laughed at me.

"Rin, I already know how to drive, the roadroller, remember?"

"That is exactly what I told Gakupo! I- wait, so where did Lily take the car?" At that moment, Piko came down the stairs. "Hey, has anyone seen Luka?"

Miki answered him from the kitchen; "She was supposed to be cooking dinner with me right now…"

I stared at Len in shock. "What?" He asked, looking confused. Didn't he see? It was so obvious!

"Don't you see, Len! It's finally happened! Lily and Luka have run off together to get married!"

"What!" Len stared at me.

"What!" Piko cried from the stairs.

"No way!" Miki shouted from the kitchen.

"You're joking!" Gakupo stared at me, along with Kaito.

"IMPOSSIBRU!" Shouted Gumi as she ran out of her bedroom, Miku on her tail.

"Yes, duh!" I told everyone. "It's so obvious, they've been in love since they met! Ever heard of 'Magnet'? That was originally supposed to be a LukaxLily song, but they changed it to appeal to the Miku fans!"

"She played me!" Gasped Miku. Gumi gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder, then handed a tearful Gakupo a tissue.

"Yes, it's all true. Then, Lily was sad that she didn't see Luka as much, so she bought her.. THIS!" I held up TakoLuka, who I had grabbed off the floor. She squealed in shock.

Miki gasped. "So that's where TakoLuka came from!" I nodded furiously.

"And now, they've finally given in to TRUE LOVE and stole Meiko's car and are off to elope in Vegas!" I finished speaking, and then lay back on the couch, petting TakoLuka, who had stopped squirming. I looked at everyone- Piko, Kaito, Miku and Gakupo were crying, and Gumi, Miki and Len were holding hands. I nodded- it must be so.

"I think," Miku sniffled, "We should go to Vegas and tell them that we approve of their love, and that we want them home!"

"YEAH!" Everyone shouted, standing up. Me included. Then, the door swung open.

"Hi guys!" Luka said, waltzing in with Lily right behind her. They noticed all of us and stopped and stared at us, and we stared at them. Then, I ran up, grabbing them both and pulling them into a hug.

"Oh Luka, Lily," I sobbed, "You came back to us!" Luka looked at Lily oddly before awkwardly patting me on the back. I felt the other vocaloids tackle them- the weight was painful! I coughed and felt bad for the two enamored people that we were piled on top of. Lily managed to push herself out.

"What," She gasped, "are you all doing!?"

"Lily, Luka!" I heard Gumi sob, "We approve of your love!"

"Wait, what!?" Luka cried in shock.

"It's okay guys," I sobbed, "We already know that you two are deeply in love and are going to Vegas to elope! We support you!" Luka looked at Lily, then blushed a cherry red, as did Lily.

"We- we just went to the grocery store!" Lily cried. I pulled away.

"Huh?"

"Yeah," Luka said, face still pink at our assumptions, " I was helping Miki cook, but we were out of tuna, so Lily accompanied me to the store…"

I suddenly felt like ice was running down my back. Turning around, I notice the entire vocaloid household is giving me dirty glares. I shrugged my shoulders at them.

"So," I asked, "Tuna for dinner?" Luka smiled.

"Yup. And we are also having a split pea soup, and the tuna will have barbeque sauce, and –"

Her sentence cut short when it went dark. I blinked once. I blinked twice. A rising panic invaded my mind.

"Oh my god," I gasped, "I've gone blind!" I ran aimlessly forewards and crashed into what I recognized to be Luka. I can tell because she has the biggest breasts, and I'd just ran right into her bouncy boobs.

"No," Len said behind me, "the power's out!"

I heard the door open, and light flooded our home.

"So," said Kaito, "Whoever wants to go out to dinner instead of cold, uncooked tuna, say 'aye'."

"AYE!"

"No wait, tuna sounds good-"

"Luka, you've been outvoted."

Ritsu's POV

I watched the blonde run out the door, desperately late. Then I turned to the scene on the couch- Ruko was trying to get Haku to talk. I started to pick at my nail polish. This could take a while.

"So," Ruko had asked, "what brought you here? And what are you? Pitchloid, vipperloid? New utau? Or a vocaloid?"

After a little stuttering, the meek woman answered, "We, we're fanloids…"

I turned to look at the woman. A fanloid? And the both of them?

"Oh," Ruko said. She looked at all of us uneasily. She turned back to the fanloid. "So, you're friend is?"

"Neru, Akita Neru." I blinked. The woman hadn't stuttered. She seemed a bit less frightened. I grinned- if she stayed here, the utaus would certainly fix that.

Growing tired of standing, I sat down next to the woman. She turned to stare at me, then quickly got up. I stared at her as she bowed very low towards me, apologizing profusely.

"Oh,I- I'm so sorry to intrude, it was Neru's idea but I gu- guess I followed it, I-I'm sorry she should have gotten p-permission it's all my fault I didn't stop her and I'm sure you don't have any space to room us there are so many of you-"

I stared at her. Are you kidding me?

"Whoa," I saud, "Calm down. If you and you're friend are going to stay, we've got plenty of room!" It was her turn to stare at me.

I grew impatient quickly. "What?"

She blushed in embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't expect such a womanly voice from such a small girl." I sighed and leaned back.

"Tei," I called to her. I recognized her as the one laughing. "Please explain everyone to this woman before she gets a terrible shock."

"No!" Ruko cried, "It's too soon for her innocent little mind!"

"Well, she's got to learn sometime!" I retorted.

Meanwhile, Haku had been staring at us like a deer in headlights. Poor thing. But now was the time to break her. "Tei, begin."

The silver hair girl nodded. "Sit down," She told Haku seriously. Haku did, wide eyed and innocent, and very, very afraid.

Tei cleared her throat. "Hemhem.. okay then, lets start with the normal ones!" She said cheerily. She grabbed Defoko's arm and dragged her in front of Haku.

"Uta Utane," She narrated, "but she goes by Defoko. She hides weapons in her clothes."

Haku stared. Defoko waved, unfazed, and walked away as Tei grabbed Momo, who squealed as she was pushed forewards.

"Momo Momone. She's a robot who works as a maid. She doesn't like it if you take off her head."

"Teto Kasane. She's a chimera. She's 31, but she goes by 15.5, or 'human years'. Don't take her bread."

"This is Ted. He's… actually, he's pretty normal. But, he's gay, so don't waste your time."

"What!?" Ted cried, "I am not-!"

Tei quieted him with some ducktape and pushed him away.

"That one on your right is Ruko. She's actually a hermaphrodite- 90% male, 10% female, so she has a-"

"OOOkaaaaay!" Ruko said loudly, jumping up. Tei ignored her, grabbed my arm and pulled me up from the couch, then spun me around to face Haku.

Just then, the door opened. "We're back from our walk!" Rook called as he waltzed in. Little Miko was in his arms, tail swishing back and forth. Then they turned and stared.

"Oh yeah!" Tei cried. Haku jumped in place. "Rook there can turn into a dog and totally loves Ruko, and Miko is a 3 year old wolf girl."

"And THIS," She stated proudly, pushing me forewards, "is a japan-hating, cabbage-loving 6 year old boy and crossdresser with rocket boobs!"

I blushed furiously at how she portrayed me, and was going to punch her when she said the stupidest sentence I'd ever heard Tei say-

"But, don't worry Haku, I'm totally normal!"

Haku, who had been pale as a sheet the whole time, finally collapsed.

Tei gasped in shock. "Oh my god I killed her!"

Just then, the power went out. I heard Teto scream behind me.

"Oh my bread, I've gone BLIND!"

I sighed.

**Sorry guys, I was planning to make this chapter longer, but instead I think I'll chop it in half, for simplicities sake. Find out what happens next chapter! Please rate and review, I try my best! ^^**


End file.
